


Quarter after One

by ncruuk



Category: L&O:SVU
Genre: ANGST! NOT FLUFFY!, F/F, imported from LJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncruuk/pseuds/ncruuk
Summary: It's a quarter after one and Alex needs...





	

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: You need to know what happened in Lost.
> 
> WARNING: ANGST! NOT FLUFFY!
> 
> The inspiration...[I Need You Now by Lady Antebellum]

 

It wasn't that there was anything wrong with Seattle exactly, it was just that there wasn't anything really right with Seattle either, although the high rainfall did suit her mood.

 

Standing and crossing to look out of the window at the small garden which still bore the manicured look a result of the previous occupant's industry, Alex wrapped her arms around herself and watched the rain fall gently. The scene was so textbook 'America' it should have been comforting but instead it just reinforced the problem: in the early hours when she couldn't sleep she watched the rain water the lawn rather than the homeless water the gutter.

 

It could be worse, she kept telling herself, had to keep reminding herself that it could be a lot worse. She was alive and now, with months and miles between that sidewalk shooting, starting to relax just enough that she no longer needed to wear roll neck sweaters in order to conceal just how tensed and hunched her shoulders were. And it wasn't as if she wasn't able to hang on to some elements of routine - at least she was somewhere with a symphony and decent coffee and amazingly, time to enjoy both.

 

Frustrated with herself, Alex turned away from the window and strode decisively through the house, glancing at the hall clock as she went, noticing that it was past 1am, time when she should have been dragging herself off to bed, even if all she would do was lie down to think. With good intentions, she placed one foot on the stairs, only to be distracted by the blinking red light of the answer phone showing there was a new message, no doubt some cold-call sales pitch: if she wasn't so down she'd have smiled at the irony - even the Federal Marshalls couldn't protect you from telemarketers.

 

It would be so easy, all she would need to do is pick up the phone and start dialling...ten digits and she'd be able to hear her, talk to her...

 

Tonight, like every other night, Alex sighed deeply and kept walking up the stairs. It didn't matter that it was quarter past one in the morning and she needed Olivia, didn't matter that the two large scotches she'd drunk earlier made her just drunk enough to take the risk and make contact with her old life, didn't matter that two years after her rushed departure her intrusion into Olivia's life might be not be entirely welcome...

 

It didn't matter because of the single greatest irony of Alex's recent non-life: no one dialled numbers any more and #1 wouldn't get her very far, no matter how much she needed Olivia now...


End file.
